1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a die bonder and a die bonding method thereof, and more particularly to a two-stage die bonder bonding several dies on a substrate and a die bonding method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the technology develops continuously, the demands for all kinds of semiconductor packages increase rapidly. There are many different kinds of manufacturing processes of the semiconductor packages. A wire-bonding process is one of them and described briefly as follow. First, a wafer is separated into several dies by a wafer saw. Next, the die is bonded to a substrate by a die bonder. Then, bonding wires are connected with the die and the substrate by a wire-bonder. Afterwards, underfill is dispensed on the substrate by a dispenser for encapsulating the die, the substrate and the bonding wires. As a result, the damage to the die because of collision or moisture is avoided by the underfill.
In the die bonding step mentioned above, a pick-up device picks up the die and bonds the die on the substrate. In this step, the pick-up device only picks up one die at a time and then bonds the die on the substrate. This step is performed repeatedly until all the dies are bonded to the substrate.
However, the conventional pick-up device has to move back and forth between the wafer and the substrate to pick up one die at a time and then bond it to the substrate. It is very time-wasting. The manufacturing speed is low, and the productivity of the die bonder is limited.